


My Silent Cry

by RemnantsOfFantasy



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantsOfFantasy/pseuds/RemnantsOfFantasy
Summary: There are more ways to scream for help than with words. But when our cries are silent, it is all too easy to be overlooked.An exploration of Matthias' backstory in the cartoon series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all! My account on fanfiction net won't let me get to my account stuff anymore. They rearranged some things and I can't get to it on my phone. But that's okay! I was planning to move to A03 anyway. Here's a link to the original. 
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13440428/1/My-Silent-Cry
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue

John paced back and forth in front of the door. The mouse held his fingers up to his mouth and it took everything in his being not to bite them. The worry was going to kill him. 

A woman screamed in the next room.

Throwing all caution to the wind, John pulled the handle on the door. It would not open. "Pluck my whiskers, they locked the door!" He grunted in frustration. He was unsure whether it was from the helplessness of not being able to help the one in the next room or the fact that they had already anticipated that he would try to burst in.

The woman screamed one last time. All became silent. John froze. He listened for what felt like an eternity. Then there it was, the cry of a newborn.

The door opened and an elderly mouse poked her head through. "You can come in now."

With no hesitation, he pushed past her into the room. On the bed was a worn looking mouse. She was exhausted and bedraggled, but to him, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her smile was tired, but her eyes glistened with indescribable joy and pride. "John, come say hello to your son."

The mouse was by his wife's side in an instant. She placed the baby in his arms. He looked into his son's wide, chestnut eyes. So young, but already so curious. 

"He has your eyes, " John commented. "Eyes like my Mariam."

Mariam rested her hand on her husband's arm. "I think he has big ears like his father."

John looked down at his child's face. His son would do great things someday. He would be a valuable member to their small village and would pass on the family name when he was longer there. 

"Matthias. His name is Matthias."

Mariam received the baby back from her husband. She held him close to her heart. "Welcome home, Matthias."


	2. Chapter 1

The young mouse snuggled further down into his quilt. The air around him was chilly and the light around him was still dim. He could hear the birds chirping happily in the distance as they searched for their breakfast and the bustling about of some beast starting a fire in the other room of the cottage. 

He stretched his limbs and gave a yawn, careful not to wake the mouse beside him. His brother, Jacob, let out a small groan but other than that he was dead to the world. His brother may have been four seasons older than himself, but he was asleep long after he himself got up.

The young mouse perked up as he remembered what day it was. With little hesitation, he climbed off the mat on the floor and scurried into the main room of the small cottage. A mouse woman was poking the flames of a small fire with a stick.

"Good morning Mama!"

The mouse turned around at her son's sudden appearance. She gave him a gentle grin. "Good morning Matthias. Happy Birthday."

Matthias smiled. Today was his special day. Every season he grew just a little bit older but this time he was older than ever. Four seasons old. Why, he was practically a man now. “Can I help you, Mama?”

She grabbed a wooden bucket from the corner of the room and handed it to the small mouse. It was almost as large as Matthias himself. "Could you fill this up with water? That would be a big help."

"Sure!" He half carried and half dragged the wooden bucket with him. He enjoyed doing this chore. It was a chance for him to show his family how strong he was. Yeah, he may lose half the water by the time he gets back to the house, but it's nothing that can't be fixed by taking two or three trips. 

The small mouse arrived at the pump. After setting the bucket under the spout, he grabbed the handle and pulled it down with all his weight. A spurt of water came out.

"Hello, Matthias."

The little mouse let go of the pump and landed on his feet. Before him stood another mouse who wore a charming grin. He was fifteen seasons old and did a lot of work around the village. His kind and cheerful nature made him popular with the ladies, but it was quite obvious to the entire village that he had his heart set on one maiden in particular. Myrtle, Matthias' older sister.

"Hi, Harry."

The older boy put his hands on his hips, feet spread apart. "You're up early. Does it have to do with it being a special day or somethin'?"

The little mouse giggled. He grabbed onto Harry's arm and swung off. "It's my birthday!"

Harry feigned shock. "What? No way! It just can't be!" He measured the difference between himself and the young mouse with his hand. "Would you look at that, you're almost up to my waist."

Matthias laughed as he wrapped his arms around him and looked up. "I'm gonna be as big as you soon. Maybe even bigger! And I'm gonna be really strong and Papa will let me push the plow!"

"Well, until then, would you like a piggyback ride? I can get both you and the bucket home faster."

The little mouse cheered as the teen lifted him up onto his shoulders. He screamed and giggled as the older mouse made the ride bumpy and difficult to stay on. Their laughter and ruckus were heard by the entire village but nobody minded. They were all up by sunrise anyway. 

Harry arrived at Matthias' cottage. He poked his head through the already opened door and smiled at the mother who was preparing the morning meal. "Good morning ma'am. I have come bearing a delivery that just might interest you." He set Matthias down and then handed him the bucket. It was a miracle that there was any water left. 

Mariam smiled fondly. "Thank you, boys. It's a blessing having such nice strong men around." She then placed a large black kettle over the fire. "Would you like to join us for breakfast, Harry? You just missed Myrtle, but she should be back soon. She left to pick some berries by the stream." 

Harry's face reddened slightly and he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, my Ma is expecting me back soon." He paused. "How did you know I was waiting for Myrtle?"

Mariam shot him a knowing look. "You two make it quite obvious my dear. And are you sure? She'll be rather disappointed that you didn't stay."

"I'm sure ma'am. And she shouldn't be too upset. I promised to take her on a picnic tomorrow." He nodded his head. "Thank you though. I'll see ya later." He then left.

The mother chuckled. He was such a good boy and she knew he would take good care of her daughter when they finally got married. It was too hard to resist teasing him though. He was very jittery when flustered. 

Matthias tugged the end of his mother's apron. "Mama, what are you making?" His eyes were big and round as he looked up at her earnestly. Like most young creatures, his appetite was rather demanding.

Mariam fondly stroked his ear. "Oatmeal," she answered. "With walnuts, almonds, raisins, and fried apples. Think you can handle that?"

The little mouse's mouth watered. They usually ate oatmeal for breakfast but all those special add ons were a treat. They should have birthdays more often. Not wanting to delay eating any longer than necessary, he grabbed the wooden bowls off the shelf and set them on the table. 

"One for Papa, one for Mama, one for Myrtle, one for Jacob, one for himself, and one for baby Jade." That was six bowls.

It was not long before all the mice were seated at the table. Matthias loved the noisy chatter of his family. He always felt so safe when they were all together. His father was strong and stern while his mother was soft-spoken and serene. Yet, all the children knew it was much easier to sway their father's heart with big eyes than it was their mother's. Myrtle was always there for Matthias when he needed help and never said he was a bother. Now Jacob, on the other hand, called him a bother. It did not phase him though. He also knew Jacob would be the first to come to his defense if he were ever in trouble. When Jade was born, Matthias had decided he was going to be the best big brother ever. 

John finished the last of his oatmeal then pushed back the bowl. "So…" he began. "I was thinking about maybe going fishing today. I wonder if there would be anyone who cared to join me?"

Jacob's round ears perked up at this and he bounced in his seat. "Can I come, Papa? I'll come! I'm very good at catching fish!" 

"And that you are," answered John fondly. "However, I was thinking about taking the birthday boy today."

Matthias' eyes grew wide. He had never been allowed to go fishing before. That was only something that the bigger mice we're allowed to do. "Can I?"

His father grinned and nodded his head. Matthias squealed and dashed towards his father and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I already made some bread balls you can use for bate," said his mother. She cradled her son’s face fondly before placing a kiss between his ears. “Now you listen to your Papa, you hear? If he says be still, you be still. I don’t want you falling in the lake. The weather is far too cold for that.”  
Matthias hugged his mother. “I promise!”

*********

Heaven, Matthias decided, would be similar to floating in the water on a boat while fishing with your father. It was the greatest thing ever. He and his father had followed a path in the woods covered in red and orange leaves that lead to a small lake. The water shimmered in the morning light and rippled in the breeze. He had helped his father push a small rowboat into the cold water. He had to be reminded several times to sit still. He truly tried, but his excitement made it very difficult and there was just so much to see under the surface of the water. 

They spent most of the morning on the lake. Matthias was having such a good time that he nearly forgot that fishing involved actually catching fish. It was a great surprise to him when the pole he was holding was nearly ripped from his hand. 

“Pull it in Matthias! Pull it in!” His father bent over to help his son hold onto the rod. 

Matthias grunted as he pulled against the force of his catch. “I’m trying Papa!”

It was a struggle, but with the help of his father, he was able to land the fish in the boat. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Its silver scales glinted in the autumn sun in rainbow colors. Its tailfin was flowy as it flopped around on the floor of the boat. It may not have been as large as the ones that his father and older brother usually brought home, but it was still fairly larger than him. 

A warm hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into his father’s proud face. “Well done, Matthias! You make an excellent fisherman!” 

He beamed at the praise. Maybe he would become a fisherman. He could fish every day and bring home his catch for the entire village to eat. However, no one could cook it as well as his mama. She would fry it in chunks over the fire or put it in her stew. His mouth watered just thinking about it. “Do you think Mama would cook my fish today”

His father grinned and ruffled his head fur. “I’m sure she will if you ask her nicely, half-pint. That would make one good birthday lunch wouldn’t it?”

The two walked home side by side. The chilly breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees leaving patterns of the forest floor. Matthias carried the fishing pole while his father carried the fish. It was much too heavy for him to do himself. 

They had just reached the clearing of their home when one of the villagers came rushing towards them. He was a middle-aged mouse wearing a brown tunic who had two children of his own. “John!” he called. He stopped in front of them. He bent over as he tried to catch his breath. “John, you have to come see this.” 

Matthias watched as his father’s face morphed into concern. He shifted uneasily. “See what, Herald? What’s wrong?”

Herald’s eyes met John’s. They were hollow and tired. “The crops. They have a disease.”

******

John dug in the dark soil and pulled out a potato. At least, it was supposed to be a potato. What was meant to be a brown skin covering a hard white flesh was replaced with a black goo. It ran down his fingers. He scrunched his nose at the stench. The entire field was rotten.

“And all the crops are like this?” he asked.

Harald nodded his head in the affirmative. “All of them. The potatoes, the wheat, the cabbage, the corn…. Whatever this is, it infected all of it.”

John pressed his clean paw to his forehead. This was not good. It was the beginning of autumn. They did not have the time to clear the fields and replant everything. And even if they did, it did not mean the disease would not spread to the new crops. There is little food to scavenge in the winter and the fish do not bite as much in the cold weather. They would starve.

He stood up from the ground. His shoulders squared back and his muscles became tense. He turned to Harald who was beside him. “Gather the rest of the village. We need to scavenge what we can.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Here is my new chapter! It feels great being able to post my work again.

Survival is one thing all creatures have in common. There is a desire rooted deep in everyone’s soul to continue living. No matter how useless the fight may seem. It’s an instinct. There are very few things stronger than the will to live. 

Myrtle knew this first hand. She had watched it in both her village and family the last few months. It had been a terrible winter. The harvest had not been a successful one. Very little had been salvageable from the crops and it had been apparent from the very beginning there was not enough to last until spring. They were hungry. Myrtle hated looking into any beast’s eyes. They were just so hollow. Filled only with hunger and doubts of whether or not they would see the dawn. Whether or not they believed they would, they would most certainly try. 

The mouse maiden’s eyes watched her mama’s every movement as she divided the last of the food. She knew it was rude to stare but she could not bring herself to care. It was an old block of cheese. The pieces were hard and difficult to chew and did not have a pleasant taste, but she knew once this meager meal was gone, there would be nothing else. Possibly ever.

She held her baby sister closer to her chest as she rocked back and forth. Jade was sucking on her bottle in hopes of filling her empty stomach. Myrtle knew it would not happen. The bottle was filled with nothing but boiled herb water. 

The crops had failed, the fish in the pond had retreated deep to its bottom until warmer weather, and her people had very little that could be used for trade.

She offhandedly wondered if it would be possible to visit Harry that day. She did not believe so. It did not feel right to leave her mama by herself with the children and Harry was busy taking care of his ill father. He had been suffering from a fever for many days now. She sighed. They lived so close together but never saw each other's faces. 

Mama set a small chunk of cheese before her on a plate. Myrtle did not touch it yet. She and her siblings knew they must wait for their papa to arrive home and say grace over their supper.

‘Where is Papa?’ she wondered.

Her question was answered as the very mouse burst through the door. His breathing was heavy and he could hardly get in enough air to speak. “The rats! The rats are here!”

It is hard to recount what happened next. Myrtle herself did not know. Her vision became blurred and all sound became hollow. There was screaming. Terrible screaming. The table in the kitchen had been turned over and all its contents went flying through the air. There was lots of panic and fear, but the thing Myrtle remembered the most was the rat. 

She had heard stories about these rodents before. They were usually told by the odd traveler or two around a hot fire pit and shared with a warm stew. They had always been portrayed as scraggly wretches who would not hesitate to kill for a single chestnut. This was no wretch. This rat was tall. Far taller than any beast she had ever met. His muscles were strong and built and his fur was sleek in the firelight. His yellow fangs were sharp like daggers and his eyes were the color of brimstone. His tail was longer than any mouses’ and had a sharpened blade fastened to its end. This was no rat. No. This was a demon. 

She’ll never forget that monster. The sight of him was forever burned in her mind. So was the image of her father being cut down by his tail. At one point she was in the cottage. At another, she was outside in the smoky air. She realized at some point she no longer had Jade in her arms. There were rats everywhere. All armed with knives and swords. She watched as her mother screamed for Matthias and tried to run back into their burning home. She fell at the doorstep as a knife grew from her back. 

Myrtle was unable to process what was happening. She could see and hear but did not understand. But she was able to grasp one thing. Matthias was trapped in the burning house and she was the only one left to save him.

Her body moved without her telling it to. The front of the house was too far gone in flame to enter so she ran to the back. Knives flashed dangerously near her and the mice she had known all her life were falling to the ground. She kept running.

The back wall of the house had no window but as fate would have it, its wall was made of plaster and stick instead of clay bricks. She began to tear at it with her bare paws. It finally crumbled into a large hole. She quickly stuck her head in and was relieved to see her little brother sitting on the floor. He just calmly stared at the flames whale nibbling at the hard cheese. She quickly grabbed him under his arms. And pulled him out. “Matthias, come on!”

With her brother finally held close to her heart, the mouse maiden searched about frantically. She needed to get them somewhere safe. Rats were everywhere so it was going to be hard not to be spotted. They could not hide in any of the houses or sheds. Otherwise, they would be burnt to a crisp. She could try and run for the trees but she doubted she would make it that far. It would require running out into the open. They would surely be caught. She then spotted the large tree behind her neighbor's house two buildings over. It had been a favorite place for her and Harry to play when they were younger. If you climbed the branches up to where the trunk split into three, you would be able to see a hole hollowed out into the trunk. While it was not big enough of a space for two grown mice, it would certainly be enough for her and little Matthias. 

Myrtle cautiously peeked from behind the house to make sure the coast was clear before sprinting to the next one. She repeated the process before making it to the oak. She prayed with all her being that they had not been caught. 

It was not as hard to climb the tree with the both of them as she had thought. Matthias was a natural and hurried up like a squirrel and Myrtle was able to keep her dress from being caught in the twigs or branches. The two mice made it into the hole.

Her legs were cramped as they were curled up while her brother sat between her knees. She hugged him from behind. Both wanted the reassurance that they had someone there. And, honestly, there was nowhere else for her to put her arms. 

Her brother wiggled against her. “Myrtle, why are they screaming?” His voice was small and trembled. 

She had to swallow twice before she could speak. Even then she could not come up with a comforting answer. “Hush, Mathias. Try not to listen.” She pulled his head closer to her bosom. “Try and listen to my heart instead.” 

The little mouse did not speak again. They both sat in silence trying to block out the noise around them and pretend everything was fine. 

The screams refused to be blocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could tell me how to add my own tags and character tags, that would be great.


End file.
